Heavily Broken
by K8ielyn
Summary: AU Vignette from 'Becoming the Dream' Series. Riley & Randy hit a bump in their relationship that could tear them apart forever. OCRKO.
1. Chapter 1

Heavily Broken

Summary: _Vignette_ Pre-Wrestlemania 22, Riley & Randy hit a horrible bump in their relationship when Randy's career and ego get out of control, can they find a way to overcome it or will she be scared of him forever?

A/N: Readers, please note this story line is an AU off the Becoming the Dream Series, this story does not actually relate to the story lines and exists outside of them. Please note that I don't own anything, unless you don't recognize it, I also own Riley Cena, but that is it. For those of you who want to know this idea came to me half in a dream half in extending my thoughts from this dream… dreams are great inspirations for anyone looking for an idea for a story by the way.

Chapter 1:

Riley Cena dragged her bags away from the conveyer belt and looked around for a familiar face.

"Riley!"

She turned as a man walked towards her, his blonde hair combed neatly to its length at his shoulders, "hey Chris, what are you doing here?"

"Well you're all visiting Boston aren't you, thought I'd catch up with Chris," he responded.

"Benoit?" she asked.

He nodded in response, his eyes traveling off to the right of her watching something.

Riley turned to see what he was watching, and saw her boyfriend, Randy Orton, who was only meters from reaching her had paused watching them, he turned and walked away.

"I got to go," she said to Chris before she attempted to run after Randy struggling under her baggage, "Randy wait!"

He did anything but wait as he quickened his steps, she dropped her bags and ran after him, but she just before she reached him a group of fans swamped over him with posters and t-shirts.

Riley watched as he signed them, had photos taken with fans and even gave a few girls a kiss on the cheek.

Once the fans had final gone their separate ways, she walked towards him, "Randy, come on."

He picked up his bags, "Riley, I don't have time to worry about your excuses, I've got the biggest match of my life in a fortnight," he turned and walked slowly away.

"Randy, wait, I have to get my bags!"

"Get a taxi," was all he said before he turned and left.

Riley in near tears ran a hand through her hair and turned searching the now deserted airport. She found her bags and headed towards the taxi bay, upon reaching the point she realized that all the taxi's had all been taken, she turned to re-enter the airport. She found a pay phone and scheduled for a taxi to arrive to collect her.

After a half an hour wait finally a taxi arrived and she climbed inside.

"Where are you off to?" the driver asked.

"Charlotte Grace Hotel," she responded, as she began to search through her handbag finding a magazine and flicking through it.

"Come to Boston often?" the driver asked, attempting to create conversation.

"Actually, Despite being on the road most of the year, I live in West Newsbury or sometimes St Louis, Missouri with my boyfriend," she replied.

"Why are you on the road all year long?" he asked.

She shrugged, "it comes with the job description, there's a show every week and it just so happens that I have to be there for it."

He took a closer look at her through the revision mirror, "wait a moment your one of those WWE Diva's!"

"Uh… yeah," she sighed.

"Your Riley Cena!" he gasped.

She shrugged, "I guess I am."

"You spat on the memory of Eddie Guerrero along with your boyfriend Orton!" he yelled.

Slightly taken aback Riley responded, "actually that was my boyfriend, I just stand there and nod… like that cow Lita does for Adam Copeland."

He shook his head pulling over, "you may be one of the prettiest girls I've ever met but I will not give anyone who spits on the memory of a true legend a ride!"

As Riley climbed out of the car he also did, grabbing her baggage out of the boot and half throwing it at her, before he climbed back in the car and drove away.

Riley shocked reached for her phone, planning to call, Trish or John to come and pick her up.

She stared at the screen… black. Thinking she had switched it off she quickly attempted to turn it off, the battery was dead.

In near tears she picked up her luggage, struggling under the weight and began to walk towards the hotel, which usually would have been a half an hour drive from the airport in which she was five minutes away from, however surely it would take her several hours to reach the hotel on foot.

The tears refused to not run down her cheeks when it began to rain.

Randy was watching a replay of the Undertaker verses Kurt Angle at No Way Out, looking for a weakness in the World Heavyweight champion he would be wrestling in a fortnight for the title. He briefly noticed that the rain in which had been pouring for the past few hours had stopped.

The door to the room opened and the barely recognizable figure of Riley Cena stumbled inside.

She dropped her bags loudly.

Randy turned to watch her. Her hair was dripping wet and was plastered to her head, and the long waves of which her usually consisted on hung to her mid back, dead straight, her make-up was running, her very small mini skirt was creased and her white button up shirt was see through revealing the pink bra she wore below, he licked his lips.

She noticed this and sourly glared at him, she bent over opening one of her bags and realized that all her clothes were equally as wet, and the colour of some items had even stained others.

She stood and walked over towards his bags, as she bent over finding something to wear.

He cam behind her and placed his hands on her hips.

She stood up and turned to face him, "Randy, I know what your thinking, and no."

He stared at her shocked, "but baby you never turn me down."

She slapped him, "you left me alone at the airport Randy, four hours ago."

He looked towards the clock, "what? Why did it take you so long to get back?"

She frowned, "First of all the taxis were gone so I had to go find a pay phone to call one, then when one finally arrived he kicked me out because he was an Eddie Guerrero fan or something, so then I had to walk and it started raining."

"Couldn't you call John, Trish, Ashley or someone from you family to pick you up."

She laughed sourly, "oh I almost forgot, the battery on my phone was dead."

"Baby, its ok, you'll forget all about it when were-"

"I said no Randy!"

She turned towards the bathroom when he grabbed her, "No… your not going anywhere."

"Randy, leave me alone," she groaned.

"No, Your not just leaving me hanging baby," he grabbed her wrists and began to pull her towards the bed.

"Randy, stop it," she began to cry, she forced all her strength against him and managed to push herself away, although she hadn't thought about her surroundings, as she fell back and slammed her head into the wall. Concussed she groaned.

He picked her up and carried her towards the bed and this time she could not refuse.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

Sorry about the wait, got a bit caught up with exams at school and was unable to write… anyways here is the second chapter for those of you who wanted to read it and anyone knew. Enjoy!

Oh also, I don't own anything except Riley Cena and anything else you don't recognize is affiliated with the WWE or elsewhere.

Chapter 2:

The world blurred before her as she raised her hands to her head, attempting to gain some sort of clear vision. Finally her vision cleared and the memories of the night before returned to her. She rolled to her right as her hand rested on the bare chest of her boyfriend. She scrambled out of the bed finding one of his shirts to wear.

He sat up slowly, "Baby you look better without it on."

She turned to him as he climbed out of the bed, making no effort to cover himself, she slapped him hard, "I told you no Randy and you took advantage of me!"

"Baby calm down, you made no effort against me," Randy smirked.

Riley stared at him, "I…. don't…. remember," in she continued to cry, "I can't remember anything, and my head hurts."

He wrapped his arms around her, "baby I'm sorry, now I've got to meet John, Matt and Dave for breakfast… wouldn't mind cleaning up this mess wouldn't you," without waiting for a reply he got dressed quickly and walked towards the door, "thanks baby!"

Riley continued to weep as she cleaned the room.

Later that day they were expected to be at the arena by two o'clock for an inter-brand show of which was taking place.

Riley watched the rain collide with her window silently as Ashley, Melina and Torrie giggled amongst themselves and Trish drove her rental towards the arena.

"Riley," Trish asked looking through the revision mirror, "you okay?"

Riley didn't respond and continued to watch her surroundings outside the window.

Melina rested a gentle hand on her friends shoulder a shook her, bringing the brunette back to reality, "Riley?"

Riley turned noticing that Melina beside her was watching her concerned, Torrie was watching her from over Melina's shoulder, Ashley had turned around in the passenger seat and Trish was glancing from the revision mirror to the road.

"I'm fine…" she groaned, raising her hand to the back of her head, where she found a lump beneath her hair.

"You're so quiet," Ashley commented.

"Just tired," she lied, faking a yawn.

"Oh, long night with Randy?" Torrie teased giggling, this brought chuckles from the other girls. After all it was Riley and Melina's love controversies that often amused them, whether it was Melina and Johnny going on a romantic date or Riley and Randy's personalities clashing. While Torrie was happily single. Trish and Ashley, despite being extremely close were having a silent war over John Cena, in the past there had always been awkwardness and hints of crushes between John and Trish, but now it was the blondes friend that John couldn't peel his eyes away from as she walked by.

Ashley sighed, "If only I had become a Diva a few years back, I wouldn't have missed all the excitement that you guys experienced."

The others laughed.

"Oh you should be glad you weren't around back then," Trish smiled, "then, I'd probably have Christian give you an unprettier and Riley and her men would have make your life a living hell." She reflected, making comment to her once relationship with Christian and Riley's days as a member of Evolution.

"Yeah," Torrie agreed, "remember what you guys did to the 2004 diva search girls."

Riley laughed slightly, along which the others.

"You guys were such bitches back then," Melina sighed.

The girls continued to reflect on the past for the remainder of the journey to the arena.

Upon entering the arena the girls checked who they would be sharing their locker rooms with, Riley usually would be sharing with Randy, but for the first time in her life she wished she wouldn't have to.

_Room 109:- Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle, Victoria, Mickie James_

_Room 110:- Mercury, Nitro & Melina, Mark Henry_

_Room 110:- Trish Stratus, Maria, Edge & Lita_

_Room 111:- Ashley, John Cena, Randy Orton & Riley Cena_

"Oh what joy, the dumb brunette, the backstabbing Jerk who thinks he's R-Rated and the ho," Trish growled.

"Uh, Henry," Melina snorted, "good for the matches but sharing a locker room with him, that's a different question."

"What the hell?" Torrie gasped, "they know that I hate those two and my only savior is the psycho lesbian."

"I got Riley," Ashley squealed hugging her friend.

Riley barely nodded, staring at the name before hers as a shiver of fear ran down her spine, she managed to calm herself realizing that her brother would also be there.

It was a well known fact that John Cena was not only addicted to wrestling but also playing it on the play station, and of course it was no surprise to the two girls as the entered the room that the computerized John Cena lay the computerized Randy Orton down with a FU.

1…2…3!

Ashley joined the two taking the controller from Randy and then challenging John to a Bra & Panties match in which he eagerly agreed.

Randy stood and walked towards his girlfriend, when he was onto centimeters from embracing her she stepped away from him.

John who had made a habit of watching the two always out of the corner of his eyes, despite fully approving of the relationship, noticed the gesture and paused the game.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled.

John's eyes met his sisters and he immediately recognized something was wrong, "Riles, come here."

Riley eagerly joined her brother.

However despite his questions she did not give way to what truly was troubling her, perhaps it was he fact that she didn't want John to destroy the closeness that he shared with his bestfriend, or that she didn't want Ashley to know what had happened the day before, or perhaps even the hard gaze of Randy from the door.

_Yeahhhhhh...yeah... You've been through the darkest days, this fire burns always…_

"The following match is an intergender tag team match and is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, Making his way to the ring from St. Louis Missouri… he is the legend killer, Randy Orton! And from right here is Boston, Massachusetts, Riley Cena!"

Riley and Randy walked towards the ring, Riley didn't seem interested in looking at Randy at all, however he had other ideas, not wanting anyone else to get any, he grabbed Riley in his arms and placed a kiss on her lips, of which she did not return.

They entered the ring and Randy stood on his usual turnbuckle while Riley watched him, looking anything but ready for a wrestling match.

"And making their way to the ring from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Kurt Angle and Kristal!"

Kurt Angle and Kristal entered the arena and then the ring, upon doing so Kurt looked between Riley and Randy noticing the space the Riley had created from her boyfriend, knowing it wasn't his business to delve into the matter he left it and pointed towards Randy as the crowd chanted you suck.

Randy surprised pointed to Riley, who in return raised her middle finger at him, shocking the crowd, Kurt, Kristal and ofcourse Randy.

The match began and Riley squared off against Kristal, Riley dominated easily without even executing a good move, relying on slaps, pulls of hair, finally she executed and went for pin when Angle entered the ring breaking the count via pulling her off of Kristal.

Riley annoyed tagged in Randy.

Randy took Kristal by the hair, "go and tag him," he mocked.

The referee managed to make Randy let go of Kristal's hair before finally Randy allowed Kristal to reach Kurt, allowing the World Heavyweight Champion to enter the match for the first time.

After the two traded some blows finally Randy was able to get the upperhand and executed a DDT.

"Riley, get the chair!" he screamed at his girlfriend.

Riley shook her head, "No!"

"GET IT NOW RILEY!" He screamed at her again.

Slowly she turned and headed down the stairs screaming at Lillian Garcia to give her the chair in which the blonde was seated on before pushing it into the ring for Randy.

Randy picked up the chair and swung it widely, knocking the World Heavyweight Champion to the mat.

The Bell Rang.

"The winners of this match via disqualification, the team of Kurt Angle and Kristal!"

Randy swung again, this time the chair collided with the back of the Olympic medalist.

Riley ran into the ring, grabbing the chair off of him, "cut this out Randy, there is no point to it."

He smirked before grabbing a handful of her hair and forcing her to kiss him.

_Your time is up my time is now…_

Randy let go of Riley as John Cena entered the arena holding his title belt, followed by Ashley, who was on crutches.

John found a microphone and looked towards his best friend, "Randy, you know I fully approved of this relationship… but there is something going on between you two, and if it doesn't get sorted out homes, then I'm going to have to not allow you to date her anymore."

Randy looked from John to Riley, the to Ashley who was standing beside her friend asking if she was ok.

Slowly, Randy took the microphone from John, "you know I would never hurt her."

John nodded knowing that he could trust Randy, he walked towards the ropes and sat on them allow Ashley easier access. When the WWE Champion had left Randy slowly returned to look at Riley as he smirked, he embraced her and for the first time in his life he found that she was scared for him to touch her.

Next Chapter: Randy's actions continue to scare Riley, as for the first time she sees the possibility of her health and life being in danger, will she choose to leave him or work her way through it?

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Riley rested her forehead against the cool glass of the hotel room, she wrapped a blanket tightly around herself as she attempted to refrain herself from crying.

Her mobile signaled that she had received a message.

Slowly she came to her feet to read it.

The door to the bathroom opened and Randy exited heading towards where her mobile was located a snatching it up before she could come 5 meters from it.

He flipped it open reaching the message inside, "Riles, is there something going on between you and Randy, give me a call."

Riley stood still waiting to see what he would do.

"Ashley," he began, "nothing is wrong at all, don't text me again tonight…. And send."

"So I'm not allowed to answer my phone or see my friends now?" she growled.

He smirked, "baby, its not that your not allowed to, its that you don't have time to."

Confused she studied him.

He stepped towards her and soon enough he grabbed her and pulled her towards the bed.

"Randy stop!" she screamed sobbing.

He covered her mouth, "shutup!"

She attempted to pull against him but the blow to the head she had received the night before was slowing her down.

He threw her onto the bed and just before he also joined her she rolled away and ran to the corner of the room.

He slowly walked towards her, "want to play hard to get?"

He heard her sob loudly and as her figure appeared behind a pot plant her saw that she was holding both hands to her head, her head resting on her knees.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet, hiding her scream as he clambered a hand over her mouth.

She punched him hard in the stomach and began to slap and hit him anywhere he could.

He grabbed her wrists holding them tightly before slamming her back into the wall, he found her neck and began to leave his mark as she sobbed.

He threw her to the floor and she crawled away.

He grabbed her legs and dragged her towards the bed, she cried for him to let her be.

He pulled her to his feet and the swung her over his shoulder.

She begged again and again for him to let her go, thumping her fists against his back. Randy walked towards the bed but upon reaching there he heard her mobile sounded. He swung around to face it, wondering who had called, at the same time he heard a loud thud and the woman over his shoulder became lifeless.

He turned his head slightly and realized upon his movement he had swung her head into one of the pillars knocking her out.

He placed her on the bed and walked towards her phone flipping it open again and reading the message.

_Riley, some of the guys and I are heading down to the hotel bar, do you and Randy want to join us. _

Furious he checked the ID only to find it was Chris Jericho who had texted her, he texted back a polite apology of decline before throwing the phone against the wall smashing to pieces.

Heading back towards the bed he paused watching Riley lay sprawled and unconscious across it.

Something changed inside of him and he sat on the carpet of the foot of the bed, placing his head in his hands.

For the first time in years he cried.

When Randy awoke the following morning he found himself alone, Riley's belongings were gone as were the broken shards of her phone. Randy ran a hand through his short cut hair and laid his head against the cushions of his bed, as he reflected on the way he had treated her.

He stood and slowly walked towards the bathroom, upon entering he glared at his reflection.

"I hate you," he yelled before he raised a fist and smashed it into the glass, shattering the glass. The glass shattering was a reflection of the way he knew he had destroyed Riley's life as well as his own.

He found a box of tissues for himself and created a bandage for his bleeding knuckles.

Heading back into the bedroom he found his wallet and left six hundred dollars on the bed along with a note,

_This should cover the damage_.

He picked up his bags and walked towards the door attempting to leave the memories behind.

Next Chapter: Wrestlemania 22 arrives, Randy alone must face his demons in Kurt Angle and Rey Mysterio as Riley hides from him behind closed doors. With a mix up in room arrangements he may finally get his chance to plead with the woman he loves to forgive him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Randy watched the trainer strap his wrists as he focused on his forthcoming match, the one he had been waiting for all his life, his first main event match at Wrestlemania for the World Heavyweight Championship.

On his way to leaving the room, he heard aggressive words and phrases being said and someone was gasping in pain as she was helped onto a bed.

Randy watched as trainers checked Trish over who had suffered a Mick Kick and unfortunately lost her title moments before as some others attended to Ashley who had been attacked by Mickie while managing for Trish during the match.

Along with Ashley and Trish were Torrie and the woman he had attempted to speak to everyday of the last two weeks, Riley Cena.

Knowing that talking to her now would only cause a scene and not to mention he would be in one of the biggest matches of his life in a few moments, and it was his number one priority.

Rey knocked Randy to the outside with a head scissors.

Slowly the Legend Killer recovered as Rey and Kurt brawled on the inside, finally Kurt hit the Angle Slam and followed on with the Ankle Log, mere moments before Rey tapped Randy slid into the ring turning the World Heavyweight Champion around and hitting an RKO. He covered for the pin…

1…2…3!

Randy could barely believe what was happening as his arm was raised in the air and the gold of the World Heavyweight Championship was held to his chest, he found the turnbuckle and held it high above his head, receiving a mixed reaction from the crowd.

Riley could barely believe her luck, Vince McMahon had scheduled for herself and Randy to share a room despite her pleads to share with Ashley.

She dumped her bags in the corner and extracted some clothing heading towards the bathroom.

Randy entered his room his ears still ringing with the cheers and booes of the crowd, he placed his bags and newly most prized possession on the bed and was about to head towards the shower when he noticed the door was closed, he knew full well that he was scheduled to share with Riley as Mr McMahon had informed him earlier.

Slowly he headed towards the bathroom opening the door.

Steam was billowing out of the shower as he caught the blurred image of Riley.

He waited, not daring to open the door.

The water was turned off and Riley's arm snaked out from inside finding her towel before she finally exited the shower, the towel tightly wrapped around her.

She gasped upon seeing him and jumped walking backwards into the wall.

"Riley, please," he begged.

"Get out," she said, her voice low.

"Riley," he begged again, "please, I cant wait any longer."

She crossed her arms studying him.

"The guy I was two weeks ago is no excuse, I was a complete jerk, I completely regret my actions and have no idea why on earth I did them," he said quickly.

She continued to watch him, not uttering a word, her expression remaining blank.

"What I can't believe more is that I hurt the woman that I love so much, the woman that I would die for," he begged.

Riley knew full well that his words were not lies, but his actions a fortnight ago was clouding her ability to tell whether he was telling the truth or lying, "you knocked me out."

"Baby," he begged, "I didn't mean to, I was being a jerk and the phone rang and it surprised me and I wasn't thinking about what I was doing."

"My phone was in pieces," Riley stated.

He raised his hands to his forehead, "I read the message, it was Jericho alright!"

She stepped towards him, "you told me that you would never again be jealous of Chris."

"I can't not be jealous of your ex," Randy sighed, "I'll always be jealous of him, just like he's jealous of me. We both love the same woman but only one of us can be with you."

A single tear ran down Riley cheek as she looked towards the floor.

"Baby please," Randy begged once again, "I don't know why I did the things I did, I love you… I-don't want to have to live if you don't feel the same."

She did not respond and continued to stare at the floor.

Slowly he turned and left the room heading back into the bedroom and then onto the balcony of which he watched the busy streets below.

Five minutes or so later the glass of the door slid open and a hand rested on Randy's. He turned watching Riley as she watched their hands, "Randy," she spoke hoarsely, "please… never… never…"

She didn't even need to finish as he whispered that he would and took her in his arms.

She shook, but this time not because she was scared, but out of relief that she was where she felt safe, in the arms of the man she loved.

**The End.**

Hope you guys liked it!

Please Review! Can't wait to read you feed back!


End file.
